Tell me that you love me
by Eiri Izz
Summary: AU. Sanzo is the ice prince of Haneda High, while Goku is a cute boy who REALLY likes Sanzo. But, Sanzo is acting cold towards him!


Title: Tell me that you love me  
  
Author: Magenta   
  
Genre: PG/Romance/Humor  
  
Pairings: Sanzo x Goku  
  
Disclaimer: "Magenta, Saiyuki is officially yours" Minekura-sensei said to a hazelnut haired girl. "Yahoo!" the girl cheered. Suddenly, she woke up, and say, "Che... It's just a dream... Saiyuki is not mine..." She then continues her sleep, hoping to get the same dream again.   
  
Warning: OOC-ness, grammatical and typing errors. It can't be helped, I'm a normal average 16 years old girl! Forgive me, please....  
  
Notes: Taken from Goku's P.O.V. This is kinda a sequel for my other fic, 'Only You'. But you didn't need to read it, you just need to know that Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo are 18, and Goku is 16. And, they're all students of Haneda High and Hakkai and Gojyo are already together! At first I wanna make this as a second chapter for 'Only You', but I changed my mind without any specific reason. :p Okay, enough of this stupid notes, on with the story!  
  
---*---  
  
He just sit there, by the window, being a blonde beauty, but still… He's very mysterious. Nobody knows about him, because he didn't talk much. And as for me, being a curios kid and all, felt like approaching him. And maybe more than that. Why? Because he look like a sun. A sun, that burning hot, yet still provides light to us humans. But how can I approach him? Firstly, he didn't know me, he's my senior, and secondly, I didn't know him, I'm his junior! Wait, wait, wait… Aren't the first and second reason are actually the same? Oh well…  
  
Anyway, I heard my favorite senior, Cho Hakkai, are getting together with the most famous guy in Haneda High, Sha Gojyo. Maybe I should talk to Hakkai-sempai, on how to tackle a guy…  
  
---*---  
  
Wah! What a wonderful day! Yesterday, I already talk to Hakkai-sempai, on how to tackle a guy. He said the best way is to be honest with your heart! And that's exactly what I'm gonna do! I'm going to be honest to the blonde beauty and tell him that I love him!  
  
I've tried asking his classmates about his name and habit, and finally I got enough information to approach him. His name is Genjo Sanzo, 18 years old, captain of Haneda High Basketball Club, and the only heir of the worlds leading Production Company. But I couldn't remember the company's name… Kanzion or Konzon or something close to that... Oh well… Anyway, his classmates said that he's usually eats alone during recess, but they didn't know where he goes. This, I must investigate myself! I must follow him everywhere he goes, without him noticing, I hope…  
  
No! Following him without him noticing is not honest! How can I entice him if I'm not honest? There's only one thing to do, and that thing is to ask him directly!  
  
---*---  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
*Gulp* This Sanzo guy is scaaaary! Couldn't he ask me a little nicer?  
  
"Erm… I'm Son Goku, from class 1-6, 16 years old, and that makes me your kouhai and…"  
  
Before I had a chance to finish my sentence, he walks away. That's so rude! Hakkai-sempai is a whole lot nicer than this Sanzo guy! But it's him I'm falling for, not Hakkai-sempai. Sigh. Love is so complicated…  
  
"Wait!" I shout. He stops walking, and turns around, facing me.  
  
"What do you want, saru?"  
  
"I'm NOT a saru!"  
  
"Whatever… What is it that you want?"  
  
"Actually… I… I…" Be honest Goku, remember, be honest is the only key to entice a guy! I can do this, I can do this!  
  
"What?"  
  
"I… I have fallen for you since the first time I saw you!" My face feels VERY thick. I'm sure I'm blushing right from the head to toe. But, I'm already honest to him and myself didn't I?  
  
But he says nothing. He just stares at me, COLDLY. Scary, that's what I think, silently in my mind. Then, he start to open his mouth and said, "See you later" and walks away, without stopping.  
  
Wait. 'See you later'? Meaning, he didn't hear me? Or is it he PRETEND not to hear me? Arghhh! Darn it! He's so gorgeous (despite being cold and rude) that I felt like jumping on him, and kiss him right then and there! Instead, I shout to him, "KECHI!"   
  
Oh well, there's always tomorrow…  
  
---*---  
  
"How come…It's you again, saru? he said, with that stern look pasted on his beautiful face...  
  
"Listen here, Sanzo! I'm not a saru and I, Son Goku, promise that I'm going to make you fall for me, whether you like it or not!" Hmph! Take that! I'm determined do you know that?  
  
He stared at me, and as before, stared at me COLDLY. Wai~~ He looks like a sun, yet he's as cold as Pluto! This guy… I love him!  
  
"Saru, you're on my way"  
  
"Huh?" Way? What way?  
  
"That's my locker"  
  
Only then, I realized that we're in the locker room. And I, the great Goku, is standing right in front of Sanzo's locker door. Wait... Did I say locker room? Meaning, there's a lot of people here! Which leads too…  
  
"Way to go Goku, you've fallen for the ice-prince of Haneda High!"  
  
"I support you Goku!"  
  
"You have a weird taste, Goku!"   
  
"You had promise to make him fall for you…!"  
  
"Don't let us down, Goku!"  
  
Wah! I didn't realize there're so many people here! What am I gonna do! Why did I say that I'm going to make him fall for me? Why? Darn people and their agitation!And this Sanzo guy! How dare he ignore me in front of these humans? Grrr… My pride!  
  
"Move away, saru"  
  
"No! If you really one me to go, give me a kiss!"  
  
The busybody people are doing their roles again. Sigh… Why didn't they just scramp away? Go, go! Go away!   
  
"That's brave move Goku"  
  
"You're a daring boy, Goku"  
  
"Yeah, judging on his angelic innocent face, nobody would even think that he could be sooo daring!"  
  
"Kiss him Sanzo-sama!"  
  
Sanzo then, put his right hand, right on top of my head, and stares right into my eyes, coldly… This guy surely is scary! But as I said, I've fallen for him. So, I must entice him, right? Oh… I heard those annoying voices again…  
  
"Wai! Sanzo-sama is really gonna do it!"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Wish I had a video-cam, though!"  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
Sanzo is still staring into my eyes. His body is arching forward, to a position that's really perfect to give somebody a kiss. Forward, forward… Then, he stop! Is he gonna kiss me, or what? If you want to, hurry up! I couldn't wait anymore!  
  
Then, I notice that the hand that's on top of my head is moving upward, upward and…  
  
BAM!  
  
"Itte!"  
  
"That's what you get for getting in my way, saru"  
  
This guy is unpredictable! One moment, he's leaning forward to kiss me, and a moment later, he opens the locker door with me in front of it! What else? Of course the door hit my head! He's taking advantage of my shortness to open the locker door! Kechi!  
  
He open the door, and took out his Nike sneakers. And, he even walks away just like that! He's an irresponsible man, without feelings and emotions, and like torturing people up! He's a sadist! Mean, mean, mean! But I love him still… How many times did I say that I love him already? Ah well… I've lost count… It's okay, there's still plenty of time~~ Just wait and see, Genjo Sanzo, I'm not going to give up that easily!  
  
---*---  
  
"Oi, saru! Why're you following me?"  
  
"Nothing... No specific reason..." I said while looking very innocent. I really hope he falls for my puppy dog eyes!  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Whatever? Did he say whatever? Hey, Sanzo! Give me more reaction that that okay? Don't treat me like I'm invisible! He's very mean! Son Goku, stop loving him! He won't love you back! But... I love him and I can't help it! Besides, I already said that I'm going to make him fall for me right? A true man always kept his word!  
  
"Sanzo, I love you!" There, I said it, again! Eh? Where is he? He's already gone! I look around, he's nowhere in sight. This guy, is he really a human? He just disappeared like a plate of meat buns! Wait... He's the captain of the basketball club right? Maybe his at the gym! I'm gonna look for him, now! True, there's still plenty of time, but time is gold. The sooner I catch him up, the sooner he'll be mine!  
  
---*---   
  
I stepped into the gym. Yep, there he is, my prince, the only sun of my life! He's charging, charging, and.... yeah! DUNK! A perfect one even!  
  
"Yeah!" I cheered for him. But he didn't even look at me! He totally ignore me! Kechi!  
  
"Sanzo, Sanzo, Love me, Kiss me, Sanzo!" I heard a bunch of giggly girls in a strange uniform cheered for Sanzo. What kind of cheer is that? Eww... It makes me sick! Those girls, they must be from the Cheerleading Club! Annoying bunch of girls! Sanzo is mine! Did you know that? Mine!  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes towards them, looking very annoyed. He then he move forward again, trying to score more points. Hah! Serves them right! Sanzo didn't care about them AT ALL! Ha ha ha! Wait, Sanzo didn't care about me either! Sanzo! Look over here!   
  
Why does he act so cold to me? He already knows that I love him, but he didn't give me any official reaction. If he likes me, tell me that he loves me! And he hates me, tell me that he rejects me! Instead, he just leave me here, hanging without a rope!  
  
Maybe... There's something missing in our relationship... Something... That connect us... Something that makes the space between us getting closer. I know! I must be missing THAT! Hehe... Sanzo, I'm going to make you fall for me, FOR SURE this time!  
  
Then I realized that Sanzo moves to the right and left, charging and he made a three-point shoot! Yeah, successful! Practice's already over! Now, I can carry out my brilliant plan...  
  
"Hey Sanzo, here! Here!" I shouted to him, hoping that he would come towards me. But I'm totally ignored! He didn't walk over this way! Kechi! Hmfh! Genjo Sanzo, I'm really angry towards you now!  
  
If you don't wanna come to me, I'll come to you! That's exactly what I've been doing right now. I walk towards him, and grabbed his shirt's right sleeve. He look at me. *Gulp* Don't gave me that cold look again, stupid! I'm scared okay?  
  
But for his sake, it's okay... I'm willing to do anything, willing to give up anything, including my favorite meat buns... Yosh! It's now or never!  
  
"Sanzo!"   
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
*Gulp* Cool, Goku... Cool...  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again.  
  
"Just give me a few second okay?" I said.  
  
All the basketball members fixed their eyes in our direction. Go away! Don't interrupt my historic moment! But no... They still stand there, chatting with each other. Do you think I can't hear you? I'm not deaf!  
  
"This is fun!"  
  
"What do you think Goku will do now?"  
  
"That boy is unpredictable"  
  
"Well, I think that's cute!"  
  
Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm trying to create history here! Shut up! You'll ruin my concentration!  
  
"Well... Sanzo, I had something to say to you, PRIVATELY... So, could you bend down a little, please?" I plead to him.  
  
Sanzo hold a blank expression on his face. But, he still o what I said, at least. Hmm... This is actually the first time he agree to do what I said! Today is history!   
  
As soon as he bend down, I carry out my brilliant plan. I kissed him, right on his lips! History was already created! I better write this in my diary tonight.  
  
"Sanzo, we are not friends anymore after the kiss!" I stated. Yep! A kiss is the thing that we're missing! After this, the space between us will be closer!  
  
About 30 pairs of eyes were staring at me disbelievingly. What? Have they never seen two lovers kissed before? Poor them....  
  
Suddenly, I noticed that Sanzo didn't moves even an inch since I kissed him? What's with him? Then, I tilt my head up, to see him. Ooh... I smelled trouble... There's a very strong frequency of killing aura surrounding him. Blood veins popped out of everywhere, his head, his forehead, his cheeks... It's a sign that he's very angry and irritated...  
  
What will he do? Smack me with his harisen? Shoot me to death? Yell at me? Oh god, oh god, oh god... Instead, he just turned away, and walks off, with the killing aura still surrounding him...  
  
"Sa... Sanzo!!!" I shouted, trying to make him stop. But he ignore me, and kept walking.  
  
"This doesn't look good...."  
  
---*---  
  
"Hot news, hot news! The ice prince of Haneda High, Genjo Sanzo and the cutest boy in this school, Son Goku, actually kissed on public, at the school gym!"  
  
That's the first sentence that I heard, as soon as I stepped in the school, this morning. I'm sure Sanzo faced the very same thing as me as well. Oh no! The news had been spread all over the school! Sanzo will surely KILL me for this! Cool Goku, cool! Even if Sanzo kill me, I'll surely be happy, killed by my love's own hands right? Noooooo!!!! I'm too young to die! Sanzo forgive me, Sanzo forgive me, Sanzo forgive me, Sanzo forgive me, please, please, pleaaaaaaseeee!!!! God, save meeeeeee!!!    
  
I stepped into my classroom, and I heard loud voices, cheering various things, that my ears can't catch. But one thing for sure, they cheering about Sanzo and me!  
  
"Cool Goku! You kissed Sanzo!" my best friend, Lirin said. Lirin is a girl, yes, I know that. But, it's not rare for a girl and a boy to be best friends right?  
  
"I... I'll die today Lirin! Sanzo will surely kill me!  
  
"Why?" Lirin asked confusedly.  
  
"Because...." I open my mouth to answer Lirin's question, when suddenly...  
  
"GOKU! COME HERE!" A familiar voice, which obviously Sanzo's, shouted at me. God didn't answer my prayer! I'll die for sure this time! But, I must kept cool and calm. So, I walk towards Sanzo's direction.  
  
"Way to go Goku!" Lirin cheered. Heh, what I really need now is 'Goku, please live a little longer. Good luck', not 'Way to go Goku!' cheer!   
  
"Hai... Sanzo, what can I do for you?" I tried to keep calm, even though there's a trace of shacking tone in my question.       
  
"Hmph... Come with me, this way" He answered, looking as scary as yesterday.  
  
"Now?" I mange to ask that question within a shriek.  
  
"NOW!" he answered, not so politely. Will it kill you if you became a little bit polite, huh? Huh? Huh?   
  
---*---  
  
I was being dragged by the oh-ever-so-gorgeous Sanzo to a black limousine without a chauffeur or anybody else in it. He even made me sit in it, and close the door. The air-cond is on. There's a hint sweet smell in this car. Must be an air-freshener. Wow! This car is so luxurious! Sanzo must be damn rich! But why did he dragged me this far? That's it! It's must be to kill me! So that nobody could know about it, and then he will throw my dead body in the river! Noooooo!!!!!!!  
  
"Shut up! What are you shouting about!" Sanzo said while digging his left ear. Eh? When did I shout? Did I actually shout 'No' out loud?  
  
"Sanzo why did you bring me here?" I asked him.  
  
"For...." Sanzo hold my chin, make my head tilt up, and placed his lips on mine. Huh? What's this? Is this some kind of new way to kill somebody? But, his kiss felt so good....  
  
"...This" he finished his sentence from before. "I love you too, Goku"  
  
Wah! Did yesterday's kiss works? The space between us is getting closer? He's telling me that he loves me!  
  
"Actually Goku... I've fallen for you since the first day you enter this school. I want to tell you, but as you know, there's always people following me around. And, I can't confessed to you in front of those people." Sanzo began his explanation.  
  
It's true!!! I'm not in a one-sided love! He loves me too!!     
  
"Then... Why didn't you told me before? I mean, when I confessed to you? You're always leave me hanging around, without a rope! And you're cold to me too!" What are you going to answer now, Sanzo-sama? Surely you can't explain that! You've hurt me so much!  
  
"If you don't realize it, Goku... Every time you confessed to me, it's always in an unsuitable situation. Example, at the locker room? There's too many people! You want me, the ice prince to confess in front of them?"  
  
Oh, that's true... I've just notice, I always confessed to him at the wrong time. That's why he's acting so cold...  
  
"But, you've hurt my heart so much!" I said.  
  
"Then, I hope this can heal it" Sanzo said, lying me down on the car seat, and kissed me passionately. This is a dream comes true! The windows are tinted, so, nobody will see this passionate moment that only belong to us.... The time had stopped but my heart's still pounding...  
  
This moment only belongs to us, and I hope our relationship, will last forever... For eternity...  
  
~END!~  
  
  
  
Afternotes: End at last! Did you like it? Waaaahhh!!! Please, don't kill me! I didn't mean to torture Goku like that! Sorry Goku, sorry minna! But... At least I got an idea for a Saiyuki humor right? And it's SanzoGoku even! Thanks Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou, for answering my prayer... And for those who review my 'Believe' and 'Only You' ficcies, thank you very much! You make me very happy! And, I also received requests for a SanzoHakkai and KenrenTenpou. Well, I'll try to write them when I got some idea kay?  
  
P/S: If you want more of my humor fics, try to read 'Sk8er Boi' at the Fushigi Yuugi section and 'Prince Charming' at the Gravitation section. They're both humor fics! 


End file.
